Stiles and Derek He's Just Sleeping
by DelenasEyeSex
Summary: Stiles is waiting for Derek to come over, and he is late. So Stiles decides to go for a walk, but finds his worst nightmare. Not being able to handle things, he has a major break down. -This is my first ever fanfic..and its a work in progress. I hope you like the firs chapter. - please leave a review! It would mean so much to me! thank you for reading!


Stiles was sitting on his porch waiting for Derek to come over just like every other night this week. Except tonight he was late, and Derek was never late. Pulling out his phone to check for messages and seeing he had none, he sent a quick_ "where are you"_ text to the alpha. He was probably just caught up in some werewolf drama with Jackson or Issac. Those two were always in need of "Derek Attention" as Stiles liked to call it.

He was getting kind of chilly so he went inside to grab a small blanket to take back out with him. As he went out to the porch swing there was still no sign of Derek. Checking his phone again, he was almost 30 minutes late. Debating whether to go for a walk or not, because if he did and wasn't here when Derek got here he might just leave, but he was bored. and had nothing to do. and it was Derek's fault for being late anyways. _"Stupid sourwolf_" he mumbled to his self. Leaving the blanket on the porch swing and zipping his hoodie up, he decided for the walk.

He had walked about 2 blocks and something inside him had felt weird. It kind of stopped him in his tracks, something he had never felt before. _"What the..what the hell is wrong with me?_" He started walking again slowly and the pain hit him again. He was standing by a street sign and had to lean against it to stay standing. Something felt wrong but he couldn't place what.

Turning around quickly, he thought he heard his name. Nobody was there. His heart rate quickened and his breathing got heavy. He was just about to turn and head home when he heard it again. He could swear he heard his name but he was looking around and no-one was there. _"H-Hello? Who's there, Scott? Dude if this is you trying to screw with me, its so not funny." _He was about to start freaking out when he heard his name a little louder, still not much louder than a whisper but he heard it, and he recognized the voice.

_"Derek? Wh-where are you?" _Something was willing him to start walking forward, he didn't know why he was walking or even where he was walking to, but something was telling him to keep going. He walked about another block before he heard his name again. _"Sti-less.."_ Turning again, looking all around him, until finally seeing him. There on the ground was Derek. Beaten, bruised, bleeding, holes in his shirt, bullet holes?

It took Stiles like 3 seconds to realize something was wrong with him, and that pain he had felt earlier was back. Running and falling to the ground beside where Derek was laying, he grabbed the wolfs jacket and his hands came back covered in blood._ "Derek, oh my god, what happened? Derek? Can you hear me?"_ He lifted the alphas head and laid it in his lap, one leg out stretched the other tucked in. Derek was going in and out, but as soon as he felt Stiles was there a small smile crept on his face._ "Stiles, I-You found me."_ and then he blacked out again for just a moment, causing Stiles to freak out again. _"Derek, come on, wake up, hey hey hey."_ Softly slapping his face, not wanting to piss him off.

There was so much blood, where was it all coming from. Stiles lifted one side of his jacket and his shirt was soaked in blood. What the hell happened to him?! _"Derek, come on wake up, DEREK?!"_ Seeing that his eyes fluttered back open, Stiles let out a sigh._ "Hey you, what happened, where is all this blood coming from?"_ Trying to hide the worry in his voice, but knowing it was no use, fully aware or not he knew Derek could sense it._ "Wolfsbane, lots of it."_ at this point Derek had started coughing up blood. The wolf grunted at the pain as he spoke, his body clenching and arching at the same time. Gritting his teeth and grabbing the teens arm, trying to fight the pain. _"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm right here, hey its ok, shh"_ tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Seeing his mate in pain was not something he was used to, and he didn't like it. But he knew from the last time that Derek was shot with wolfsbane that it was serious. He didn't know what to do, where were the bullets? Could he find them, would he be able to find them in time? Should he leave Derek, what would happen if he left him here alone? _"Derek, where are the bullets, huh, I need to know._" Running his hands through the wolfs hair, trying to calm him, knowing that he likes this.

Coughing from the pain, Derek didn't want to tell Stiles that the bullets were gone, and there was no way to save him. He didn't want to scare him. He had already been laying here for a few hours and the wolfsbane had already made its way through his body. and he knew that he was dying. and that it wouldn't be long before he was gone. But his mate had found him. and that itself had taken some of the pain away. Feeling Stiles body warmth against him one last time, hearing his voice, was more than he could have asked for in his last moments. He was just happy that he had found Stiles, found his mate. and that he finally admitted to himself and everyone else that Stiles was in fact his mate, after denying it for so long. The last few months had been the best of his life, he even found himself laughing again. So no, he couldn't do this to him, he couldn't tell him there was no way to save him. But he couldn't lie to him either.

He reached up and grabbed Stiles hand in his own, breathing quick shallow breaths, trying to mask the pain. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and the wet roll down his cheek._ "Stiles, I can-"_ coughing again more blood coming out of his mouth this time. He could see his mate freaking out more and more. _"Gone, they are gone. no bullets_." He managed to get it out. He could feel the poison working its way deeper in his veins. Feel his body weakening, starting to lose its grip on life.

Stiles tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. What did he mean they were gone, that there were no bullets. There had to be bullets, without the bullets he would die._ "No, Derek, there has got to be bullets, please, there has to be"_ The tears were falling from his eyes blurring his vision. He squeezed the alphas hand, and wiped his face with his other hand, not caring that he got blood all over himself._ "Please tell me you are wrong, tell me you have the bullets."_ Stiles was full on crying now, not able to hold it in anymore. Not wanting to be strong anymore.

Derek looked up at this kid who had taken his heart. Knowing this would be the last time he would ever see him. See his golden brown eyes, the tiny freckles that splash over his nose, the way his nose scrunches up when he smells something funny, the sound of his voice when he is talking, laughing. The laugh that at one point had gotten on his nerves, yet now it made him smile every time he heard it. He could feel his heart stopping, feel the pain starting to ease._ "Hey, don't cry kid."_ Coughing more and more as he spoke, but he had to tell him. Had to tell him one last time before it was too late. He was getting sleepy, could barley keep his eyes open. He knew it was here, it was time, it was his time to say goodbye._ "Stiles... I- you need to know, I mean-_ *coughing*_ I meant what I said.. You were it for me, my mate, and I-I-_ *coughing mouth fulls of blood*_ I love you..."_ and with that his eyes closed and his breathing had come to a stop.

_"Derek, no, please god, Derek, wake up, no no no, come on get up, don't do this to me, damnit Derek, PLEASE GET UP."_ Stiles was crying so hard he could hardly breathe, his whole body was shaking. He gripped both sides of the leather jacket, shaking the wolf in his lap. Screaming at him to wake up, to open his eyes, to start breathing again._ "PLEASE DEREK, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU HAVE GOT TO WAKE UP."_ He was almost beating him in the chest. He should run, he should go and try to find help, but he can't leave him here alone, outside on the cold ground. So he does all he can think of, he screams for help_. "HELP, Somebody PLEASE HELP ME, -Oh god Derek, please hold on, please, I love you, god please, I love you so much, you cant do this- ANYBODY PLEASE, I NEED HELP."_ He is wiping at his face, mixing the blood with the tears.

Not caring that Derek's face is covered in blood, he is reaching down, and planting kisses along his jaw, and over his mouth. Hoping it will wake him up, he has never been able to resist kissing him back. But nothing is happening._ "Please Derek, I need you, your pack, oh god, your pack they need you, please wake up, just open your eyes and look at me, please."_ Pleading with the wolf, begging him to wake up. He can barley see out of his eyes. He can't be gone, he just cant be.

The next minutes are all a blur, as he hears the voices around him. He can make out Scott.. and Issac is that Issac? His hands are in fist around the openings of his wolfs leather jacket. There is another voice, one he can't quite place. He doesn't care, he must have called them, but he doesn't remember. Jackson, that's the third voice. He doesn't take his eyes off of the alpha laying in his lap. He can't move, his body wont move. Then he feels them trying to take him, to move him, to take him away. Why are they touching him? Why do they want to take him away?_ "Stiles, you gotta let him go, we have to move him, no body can see him like this."_ Scott? Why is he pulling on Derek? Why is Issac telling him to let go? Derek is his, his mate, his wolf, he promised him he would always be there, and now they want to take him. He is mine, they cant have him_. "STOP IT, Let him GO. He's mine, GO AWAY, Leave us alone!"_ He screams and the pulling and tugging stops almost instantly.

Stiles is looking at his wolf, laying in his lap. His face is peaceful, there is no more pain, no more hurting. Even tho there is still blood all over, the bleeding has stopped. He looks so comfortable now, like he is just sleeping. Sleeping! That's it, he is just sleeping, he needs his rest. He has to sleep if he is going to heel. I have to get him home. He needs to get into bed, I need to get him home, he has to sleep. Then he can heal, and he will wake up, and he wont be in pain anymore, he wont be bleeding. Looking up finally at the 3 teens standing there,_ "Help me get him up, we have to get him home, so he can sleep this off, and his body can heal."_

The boys look at each other and then back at the broken boy. What do they do? How do they help their friend?


End file.
